Love Is Blind
by CaitCaity
Summary: Isaac's parents have been worried about him recently.His depression has gotten worse so his parents decide to send him to group therapy for troubled young adults.Here he meets a girl who is recovering from anorexia and despite his bitter outlook on life she takes an interest in him. Love is blind. So does that mean this blind boy and self conscious girl have a shot at romance...
1. Prologue

It had been less than a year since Hazel had died. It had been just over a year since Augustus had died. That put Isaac at 18, closer to 19. Things hadn't been good. Isaac had lost two of the only people he'd ever love. He'd always thought he'd been comforting Hazel until she was gone too. Then he realized she'd been the one comforting him. After she was gone it was never okay. Instead of the uplifting guy he had tried so hard to be he had since sunk deeper and deeper into his hole of depression. It had been almost a year; almost a year without Hazel, and almost two years without Augustus. Almost three years without eyes. It wasn't being blind that bugged him anymore. He'd gotten used to it you could say. He had taken his other senses for granted yet he was constantly reminded of the world he was missing out on. His brain remembered what it was like to see and he would never forget that.

**AN~ This is the ****prologue/description for this story because the description box is painfully small. Sorry about the sadness but it will get happier. Please read and review~ CaitCait**


	2. Chapter 1

Isaac drifted off into a deep sleep. His eyes may be gone but his mind remembered what it was like to see. When he dreamed he saw everything clearly. He saw the way the orange leaves fall in autumn. He saw the way they swirled in small tornados. He liked to dream. He loved his dreams because in those he could see. It was hard to let go. Going 17 years with eyes then losing them was hard but losing your two best friends in the world in less than two years was much harder. He missed them but when he dreamed he could see them. In his dreams they were together. They were happy. He supposed that was what heaven looked like. That was what he usually saw but tonight the streets were empty. It was just him walking down the empty street. His head started to pound and his vision started to blur. He was scared. He grabbed his head as the pounding became faster and faster. He couldn't see. The world was fading to black. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. That's when he felt hands on his shoulders.  
"Isaac wake up!" He heard a frail voice say. His vision started to fade in again and he could see the blurry outline of a girl. He hair was wiry, her skin was pale and her eyes were sunk into her head. Her skin was pulled tightly over her bones, which could easily be seen.  
"Isaac wake up!" She screamed.

He woke up. His breathing was heavy. He brought his hand to his head and felt sweat trickling down his forehead. He ran his hands anxiously through his hair. It's gotten longer in the past year. He'd been too worn to leave the house so he never went out and got it cut. Not like that mattered anyway; he'd never seen how it looked. He was still shaken from his dream as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He hugged them closer as the first tears started to roll down his face. What was wrong with him? He asked himself this often. What kind of an 18-year-old boy spent almost every waking hour penned up in his house? Most of the boys his age were moving out and he was still completely dependent on his parents. _Isaac look at yourself, he'd say, oh wait you can't._ His biggest fears were starting to come true. He'd always been scared that he'd forget their faces. He knew he would eventually forget their smiles. He knew he'd eventually forget the way Hazel's eyes shone or the way her bangs would always find their way over her eyes. Then there was Augustus: he'd never be able to forget him but what if he couldn't see him in his head anymore? He'd never get to imagine or visualize the way he hobbled slightly with only one leg or the way he'd laugh and become overly competitive when they played video games. It was getting harder every day for Isaac. He could no longer remember the exact way his voice sounded when he popped the unlit cigarette in his mouth and told him, "It's a metaphor." Isaac was not doing well. He'd even stooped as low as listening to the audio book of "The Mighty Affliction". He didn't even like the book but he'd listened to it almost three times now. He was not okay.

That morning his mother awaked Isaac from a dreamless sleep.

"It's 10 o'clock." She said cheerfully. "I've made you pancakes. Do you need help getting dressed?"  
"No." Isaac said bitterly.  
"Are you sure? It's no harm-"  
"No." He said louder, "I'm fine." He hated having to rely on everyone else. He waited until he heard the door shut then he got up slowly and felt around for the outfit his mother left out for him. He trusted that it was a decent outfit. It felt like just jeans and a t-shirt as he fumbled with difficulty to put them on. He then felt his way downstairs by hanging onto the railing. His mom helped him sit in a chair at the table and served him. He cut his food easily and ate it slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. The girl in his dream was most troubling for him. Why was she there when Gus and Hazel weren't? He'd done a lot of research on dreams after he'd lost his eyes and started dreaming more often. He'd learned that all the people in your dreams are people you've seen in real life before. That was the only reasonable reason why the girl had felt so familiar to him. He remembered her sickly thin figure, pale skin, and sunken eyes and thought that the only place he could've met a girl with that appearance was the hospital. There was lots of unhealthy looking there. It was a hospital after all. She was probably dead by now. It was a dark thought but it was true.  
"Isaac honey," His mother pulled his thoughts from him, "Your father and I have been thinking for a while now." She paused but Isaac stayed quiet so she continued, "We're worried about you. We're worried about the way you've become."  
"Oh." He grunted. "What are you going to do about it?"  
He could hear the clinking of her bracelets as she folded her arms on the table in front of her, "Isaac we've decided to bring you to group therapy again."  
"No. You said I would never have to go back. I can't do that." He raised his voice.  
"Isaac-"  
"Stop saying my name so often!" He knew it wasn't fair to get so angry with her but he was frustrated.  
"Ok. It's not the same group therapy as before. I always stick to my promises." She was trying to keep her voice even. "We're leaving in half an hour."  
"Ok."  
"And your shirt is on backwards." She added.

Isaac felt the car pull to a stop and asked, "Where are we?" He asked his mother.  
"It's the rehabilitation center, dear." She informed him. He was ok with that. As long as it was not "the heart of Jesus". The place where Hazel had met Gus for the first time- he could never go back there. There were too many memories. His mother helped him out of the car and helped him into the room where she left him sitting on a plastic chair in a circle with a nametag pinned to his shirt.  
"Hello!" He heard a very cheerful female voice say. "I'm you group leader Lindsey!"  
The rest of the group responded with hellos of a slightly different attitude. She continued in a cheery voice, "We've all been through some hard times. This is a judgment free place. I hope we can all be friends and help each other through the struggles life brings." She clapped her hands to together. "I'll go first." She explained her situation. "My name is Lindsey. I'm 26 and I'm attending university for phycology and human resources. I liked puppies, chocolate and comedies. I fought with alcohol and depression for three years but I'm clean now." The group clapped. "Who's next?" No one volunteered. "How about we start with you- Mike."  
He heard shuffling from the other side of the room. "Yeah. Hey. I'm Mike. I tried to kill myself last month." His voice was incredibly monotone.  
"Well ok." Lindsey sounded shocked. "Who's next?"  
More shuffling than a very quiet voice mumbled. "I'm Mary and uh- I don't have many friends."  
"Well Mary you'll make lots of friends here, right guys!" Few people cheered in response.  
"Good job guys keep it up!" Lindsey was struggling to keep her cheery smile in place. "So Megan you're next."  
He heard the shuffling then she spoke in a spookily even tone, "They say I get too mad too easily."  
"That's interesting." She stammered before quickly moving on in a cheerful manner, "Felix. You're next."  
Isaac could hear the chair slide out as the short dark haired boy stood up. He twitched nervously and fixed his glasses before going straight into a rushed anxious sounding speech, "Hi. My name is Felix. But you all know that already cause Lindsey told you." He forced a nervous laugh. "I have really bad social anxiety. I didn't think I did at first. Apparently as a baby I was always saying hi to people in the grocery store. I was a happy child but something changed at around grade two. It was then that I suddenly became scared of everything. I would curl up in a ball and read a book at recess alone. All my friends left me. I was kind of a loner. It just got worse from there on. In high school I faked sick for a whole month so I wouldn't have to do speeches. And then in grade five we went to this amusement park and I couldn't bring myself to talk to even just the mascot! Now I have trouble talking to cashiers, I can't go out in public without freaking out- it's surprising how well this speech is going. I practiced all night. Mom said I should practice talking in front of people. She thinks this class will help me. I sure hope it does. Standing up here I feel like you're all judging me-"  
"We're not judging you." Lindsey interrupted.  
"That was really hard for me." He said quickly while his leg started to uncontrollably shake, "I feel like I'm going to explode. I can't do this anymore!" He say down quickly and put his head in his hands. He started whispering if himself as Lindsey moved on.  
"Isaac you're next." She said gently.  
"Hey." He said awkwardly, "I'm Isaac. I used to have cancer and-"  
There was a very small brunette girl making her way across the circle. Isaac's head turned towards the noise.  
"I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to distract you." She sat down next to him.  
"It's ok. I can't see you." Isaac said as he tilted his head in her general direction. It was slightly off so she got the point right away.  
"Oh." She whispered.  
"Who do we have here?" Lindsey asked the girl. "Care to introduce yourself."  
"Hi." She was quiet but he could hear her cute high voice next to him, "I'm Jocelyn. I'm here because I'm recovering from anorexia. It got so bad that I spent most of my summer in the hospital." She stopped, signaling that she was done. Isaac wanted to hear her talk again. The voice was so familiar to him. Then it hit him! It was the girl from his dreams. Had he met her before? It sounded like her- no he's crazy she couldn't be this girl. This was crazy thought that he'd tricked himself into believing.  
Lindsey's heels could be heard clicking on the floor as she began to walk around while saying, "That's all I you need to do today. And because I know it's probably hard for some of you to be here I made cookies." She handed them out. Isaac took one and took a bite. He listened as Jocelyn politely refused one.  
"They're really good. You'll regret not trying one." Isaac whispered.  
"I'm fine really." She whispered back.  
"Suit yourself." He finished the cookie.  
"That's all our time for today." Lindsey announced. "Next week we have two hours of activities!"  
"Yay." Jocelyn said sarcastically. Isaac could hear footsteps as Felix walked over.  
"Late on the first day, how do you do that?" He asked.  
"It's not that hard." She said in a teasing yet gentle tone. She understood his anxiety but the teasing came along with the friendship.  
"I couldn't do that." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry I missed your speech." She apologized then turned to Isaac. "How'd he do?"  
"Me?" Isaac took a second to realize she was talking to him. "You're asking me?"  
"Yeah…" She trailed off with an awkward pause.  
"He sounded good." He said. "That's all I can tell you."  
She regarded his bitter attitude with little sympathy, "Felix, are you coming to my house tonight?"  
"No, can't." He shrugged, checked his phone, and said, "Family function. Wish me luck."  
"Luck." She sighed and Isaac could hear Felix's feet scamper away. It was quiet for a few minutes. That's one of the things Isaac had learned recently; it was easy to be forgotten even if you were the only one in the room. Maybe she'd just forget he was there or maybe she simply did not care. Neither was uncommon. He heard the sound of sneakers against the floor and the movement of a plastic chair.  
"Um" She coughed, "Do you need any help or-"  
"No, no I'm fine." He stood up to show her. He grabbed his cane and made his way slowly across the room. He was almost there when he felt a hand on his shoulder yank him back.  
"Watch out!" She shouted. He was taken aback so she explained, "There is a wall there." He stayed silent and felt around for the door. He knew it was here somewhere. "The door is to the left." She added.  
He made his way over and pushed the door open and stumbled through. He felt around for the elevator button and pressed it once his fingers found it. The door opened and he stepped in. She watched as the doors began to close and decided to slip in at the last second.  
"The elevator is for cripples only." Isaac stated.  
"I have a very crippled mind." She retorted.  
"The elevator is for those with bodily disabilities."  
"I'm sure fitting one more person wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"You'd be surprised." He bitterly turned his head away from her. They were once again in silence before she couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked loudly.  
"I don't hate you." He replied in an equally strong voice.  
"So you're this big of a dick to everyone then?"  
He was shocked but replied with, "Sure."  
"Ugh." She threw her head back. "Seriously what's your damage?"  
"I'm blind, depressed, lonely and hate life in general."  
"Then that makes two of us." She told him then added, "Minus the blind part. I can see fine."  
"Well good for you." He replied sarcastically.  
"Sometimes I wish I couldn't." She was quiet now. The door opened with a beep and she stepped out. He found his way out and walked along beside her.  
"May I ask, Isaac, do you have any plans for this coming evening?" She sounded incredibly pretentions. It reminded him of an old friend…  
"No." He told her.  
"And why is that?"  
"None of your business."  
"Is it because you have no friends?"  
"What are you trying to get at?" He was frustrated.  
"Let me tell you Isaac, I too do not have many friends."  
"What's your point?"  
"It seems reasonable for two lonely people to spend time together, doesn't it?"  
"Not really."  
"See. Lonely people like me stoop as low as to want to spend time with utter asses like yourself."  
"If I'm such an ass then why do you bother talking to me?" He challenged.  
"You may be an ass but-" She paused, "I have nothing but if you want to be less lonely then I'm here. If not, then go home and be lonely. It's entirely your choice."  
He thought about this. He could just go home, forget about her and leave all this behind or he could go with her. What did he have to lose?  
"One condition, you have to drive."  
She smiled lightly, "Of course."

She wasn't a bad driver. Or at least she didn't seem like a bad driver. She could be in the wrong lane for all Isaac knew.  
"Are you in the right lane?" He asked.  
"Yes." She seemed confused by the question, "I may be an idiot at times but I'm not that stupid."  
"I had a friend who was a horrible driver." He trailed off.  
They were quiet once again until she turned on the radio and started to hum along to the tune of the song.  
"So you're a fan of-" He started.  
"Nope, hate 'em." She interrupted. "But everyone knows this song."  
He shrugged, "Guess so."  
"Aha!" She pulled to a stop, "We're here." She then got out of the car and led him to the front door. She pulled out her keys and jimmied the door open. "Welcome to my humble home." She then pulled him up the stairs and into her room. "This is my room!" She announced.  
"It smells nice." Was the only think Isaac could think to say. It smelled of violet with a hint of hairspray.  
"Yeah it's pretty much the only good room in this entire house." Sarcasm leaked from her voice. "Have a seat." She pushed him hard and he lost his balance. His arms reeled and he fell onto his butt, but instead of hard ground he was greeted with a beanbag.  
"What the hell?" He crinkled his nose.  
"Make yourself at home." She giggled.  
"Sure."  
"And please overstay your welcome." She winked even though Isaac couldn't see it.

**AN~ So here's the first real chapter. I hope you like it! (If you do and you tell all your friends that'd be lovely) Leave any questions, comments, reviews or anything else. I'd love anything :) ~CaitCait**


	3. Chapter 2

The room lulled into silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. Here Isaac was with a girl who at least seemed interested in him yet he couldn't move. He hadn't had the attention of a girl since Hazel let alone romantic attention since Monica- but he tried not to think about her. Romantic attention? He was getting ahead of himself anyways.  
"Are your parents home?" He asked. Why? He wasn't quite sure why he would ask this but he was sure that the silence was overwhelmingly painful.  
He heard her beanbag shift under her wait before she stated, "Isaac, my parents may not be home, nor will they be home until late this evening, but I am a classy kind of girl." Her voice was cheeky and in return he could feel the heat growing in his cheeks.  
"Not like that!" He blurted out but caught himself in a lame explanation, "I did not mean it that way at all. I was just thinking it is really quiet here and you never introduced me-"  
"Shhh." She brought him down to a hush again. "I'm joking." She laughed.  
"Right." He pouted and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Can I show you something?"  
"I suppose so." He paused, "Except I'm blind."  
She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, "You don't have to see to be shown something. What good is something that can only be seen?" She had a point. It wasn't very multidimensional if it was only visual. What _it _was he still wasn't sure. The music started off quiet but she turned it up so it filled the room with a tune Isaac had never heard before.  
"What do you think?" She sat next to him again.  
"I've never heard it before." He simply told her.  
"That doesn't change your opinion on it. If anything it makes it more pure." The lyrics started to spill out of the speaker now.  
"It seems ok."  
"Ok?" She exclaimed, "That's all you have to say!"  
"Is there something you want me to say?"  
"To think I'd brought home such a boring boy! I hardly would've thought that you, of all people, would be the type of under opinionated person like this."  
"Well sorry I'm not a music enthusiast." He replied sarcastically.  
"I can't believe it-" She stopped herself as the music picked up and went into the chorus, "Listen." He did. He heard the man sing the lines clearly; "_When you feel my heat/ Look into my eyes/ It's where my demons hide/ It's where my demons hide/ Don't get too close/ It's dark inside" _That too was when he heard a small voice singing along next to him. She'd began to sing along and he was more captivated by that than the song could ever hope to have him. He started to really like listening to her. He liked the way her breathes were short and calculated, the way the air escaped her lips along with her words, the way her syllables were slightly changed, and the way her voice softened then increased in strength along with the song. It made him start to wonder how many hours she'd stayed up her and listened to this same stereo. He wondered how many hours it had taken her to memorize every word and the way those words glided into each other. She stopped and focused her attention on Isaac again.  
"We need to fix this." She told him.  
"Fix what?"  
"It's not as fun when you're the only one singing." She whispered. He stayed quiet. What was he supposed to say? "I'm going to educate you."  
"Educate me? On what?"  
"On good music." She giggled softly.  
"I don't sing." Isaac warned her.  
"Anyone can sing." She pressured back.  
"But some don't."  
"Then they should."  
"You wouldn't want to hear me sing."  
"It doesn't matter if you're good or not."  
"Fine." He let out a breath, "I just don't like to sing."  
"Impossible. You're lying!"  
"I don't like to sing!"  
"You just haven't found the right songs yet!"  
"Or I just don't like to sing-"  
"Everybody _loves _to sing. They just don't know it yet."  
"You're very stubborn." He couldn't help but smile at her.  
She crossed her arms and noticed his smile. "I pride myself in winning arguments out of sheer stubbornness."  
"Your technique is lacking a little then." He teased.  
"Is not! I won this one."  
"Not yet."  
"Huh?" He knew he had her attention and he liked the way confusion sounded on her.  
"You haven't got me to sing yet."  
"There is a fault in the system." She admitted as she fell to the ground. She was now lying in the middle of the room.  
"There is a fault in everything." He said almost to himself.  
"My life has just been one fault after another." She closed her eyes and they became silent again before she said, "Life was never meant to be perfect."  
He couldn't agree more. It was always the people who deserved hardship the least that came up against it. It was people like Hazel and Gus. It was people that deserved to be happiness but it was always just out of reach for them. It wasn't fair and he knew that. Of all the things he'd learned is that cancer perks could never make up for having cancer. Nothing could ever make up for the inevitable. He always thought that at least. I made sense but as Hazel had said in her eulogy to Augustus, _"__You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful." _That had stuck with Isaac and maybe, just maybe, he didn't want a perfect life? Maybe time didn't matter? Maybe it was the way you spent your life that mattered and not how long it was?  
"I don't think I'd like it that way." He murmured quietly.  
She opened one eye to look at him, "Pardon?"  
"I don't think I'd like it that way." He explained, "If life was perfect then it would be boring. Probably even more boring than me."  
Her lips curved into a smile, "Isaac, are you living the life you want?"  
He thought about this for a long time before answering with a simple one word answer, "No."  
"That makes two of us."  
"Jocelyn," He challenged, "What are you going to do about that?"  
She was quiet for a long time before admitting, "I don't know."  
"That makes two of us."  
She let out a long sigh and he followed with a low breath outward. The music had been playing behind them this whole time but it wasn't until they'd found silence once more that Isaac could really listen to it. It almost seemed like the music knew they were ready to be quiet. The song was bouncing along at a slow pace. The piano was slow and the lyrics made little to no sense at first listen but Isaac assumed that Jocelyn knew exactly what they meant. His phone began to buzz in his pocket and he fumbled with it before he got it to his ear and turned on.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Isaac? Darling where are you?" It was his mother and she sounded concerned.  
He groaned and Jocelyn turned the music off, "I'm at a-" He paused, "I'm at a friend's house."  
"Isaac why wouldn't you tell me?" She seemed shocked.  
"I guess I forgot." He said nonchalantly. "Most 18-year-old boys don't have to tell their mothers where they're going 24/7." He could hear Jocelyn snickering from across the room.  
"You. Are. Not. The. Everyday. Teenager. Isaac." She was getting mad.  
"Whatever. Fine I'll come home."  
"Hey I can drive you." Jocelyn suggested.  
"And I've got a drive." Isaac added then hung up before his mother could respond. "It was my mom." He told Jocelyn.  
"I got that." She told him.

After she'd helped him down the stairs and into the car she got into the drivers seat and started the engine.  
"This is the part where you tell me your address." She prompted.  
He would've rolled his eyes but instead just told her his address. She started driving. It was not far; a ten-minute drive at best. He wanted it to be longer. He wondered if she too wished the drive back were longer? She pulled into the driveway. He could tell by the way the car bumped over the curb. At least this time she didn't take out the garbage cans like Augustus always did.  
"This is it." Her voice had a feigned joy in it. "I'll help you to the door." He felt her open his door and help him out. Her hands were thin but the skin was soft. He liked them. He opened his cane and let it guide him up to the front door. His mother was already waiting for him.  
"I'm glad you're home. We were worried sick." His mother told him.  
"Mom stop." Embarrassment showed on his face. Jocelyn held in her giggles and condescending comments. "I'm fine." Isaac told her.  
"Thank you for making my evening a little less lonely." Jocelyn whispered into his ear before turning and skipping back to her car, "And thank you for conceiving that son of yours." She told his mother who gasped in response. Isaac just smirked. She was certainly something else.

Once inside and at the dinner table Isaac's mother asked him the question, "Who was she?"  
"Jocelyn. I met her at the support group. You wanted me to meet friends, didn't you?" He remarked.  
"Enough of your attitude." She scolded as she dumped carrots onto his plate. He hated carrots. Not the taste of the carrots but the irony in the carrots. His mother, and probably yours too, used to tell him when he was a child that carrots are good for your eyes. You can see the irony Isaac so much hated about carrots I assume. But nonetheless he ate those retched orange vegetables slowly. There was underlying tension at the table. He couldn't care less if his parents didn't like her. If anything it kind of made her more appealing.  
"Isaac?" His father's gruff voice carried across the table, "I'm glad you're making friends." _Here it comes_, he thought, "but" _there it is_, "that doesn't mean that you can start disrespecting your mother."  
"I won't. I mean I wasn't." Isaac told him.  
"I know you weren't meaning to. Just watch your tone."  
"Sorry. It won't happen again." His parents had been nicer to him over the past two years. It was reasonable. He'd lost two of his only friends but there does come a point in time where a person _just needs to get over it. _His parents were done babying him. That's what he wanted after all. He couldn't be that mad at them because they were trying. It was hard for them too and he understood that.  
He pushed his chair out and stood up, "I'm not hungry." He started up the stairs but called back, "I love you."  
"Love you too honey." His mother returned. He made his way slowly up the stairs before reaching the top and then his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He reached for his iPod and earphones but a thought struck him. He'd never gotten her number. _You. Are. Such. An. Idiot. _How could he have not gotten her number? He'd forgotten to ask and now he had no way of contacting her. He'd blown a good chance of- he stopped to think- a good chance of getting what? A girlfriend? A friend? A life? He wasn't sure what he'd thought he'd get out of this. He didn't realize how much human contact he was craving until he'd been there in her room talking to her about music he didn't understand. He did not realize how much he'd missed talking to people his age until he'd talked to her. Even the stupid support group was better than nothing. His parent's ideas weren't so bad after all. He would go next time. That was a decision he made right there and right then. He just hoped that Jocelyn would also decide to go to the next therapy session. He didn't think he'd be able to survive doing group bonding activities without her. He then crawled into bed feeling a little more optimistic. He reached for his iPod again and put on his headphones. He lay there in the dark and began listening to the audio book of, "The Price Of Dawn". He'd heard the book many times before but this time not even the melodramatic robotic voice describing the gory scenes of sacrifice could draw his mind away from Jocelyn.

The next week dragged on slowly. Isaac had no way of contacting Jocelyn again. His only hope was that she would show up to the next therapy session. He was relying on that and if that didn't happen- _well I'd be done for_, he thought. He'd let her slip through his fingers. It was hard for him to be like this again. It had never been easy for him to catch female attention. Mostly because the only girl he'd ever been with was Monica. He wasn't over her. He knew that and he wondered if he'd ever be over her. Maybe always wasn't meant for their love but for the imprint she had left on him. _She'd always be there. _There as in: she'd be in the back of his mind wherever he went. He'd found himself commonly wondering if she regretted what she'd done to him. He wondered if she thought about him late at night like he thought about her. He wondered if she'd found someone else already or if she was just as alone as him. He had concluded that she probably now had a very non-blind boyfriend to make out with in _his_ bedroom and in front of _his_ friends. He probably told his friends how happy she made him and how lucky he was to have her because that's what Isaac had told everyone. _People could always be replaced. _Some were just harder to lose than others. Or maybe he was just weak? Should he be able to get over Augustus and Hazel by now? Isaac had always found comfort in the thought that they were together again in some crazy afterlife where they could read "A Might Affliction" over and over again and watch "V For Vendetta" whenever they wanted. A place where Hazel could take deep joyful breathes and Augustus could play basketball again. It was crazy but these were the things Isaac had found himself recently thinking about. He'd touched in a few times with their families. Gus's family had stayed quiet in mourning after his death but when Hazel died they were there weeping alongside her parents. His dad still watched basketball but without the same enthusiastic attitude. He kept the remaining trophies (the ones Isaac had left intact) in a big glass cabinet in their front hallway along with all the encouraging words on the walls. Hazel's mom had gone on to help many families with their own children's cancer. Hazel would've been proud of her. Both Gus and Hazel would have been proud of their families. But would they have been proud of him? Probably not.

Fast forward to Sunday morning. No one reading this would like to hear more about the inner turmoil and self doubt of Isaac, hell he didn't even like hearing it. That morning his alarm clock bleared it's usual monotone beeps until Isaac was able to wrestle his hands around the off button. He next made his way to a shower. It was surprisingly easy to shower when you were blind. Being a guy it was surprisingly easy to shower in general. Just a quick scrub of the body and a shampoo- in under 2 minutes as well! Isaac was in no mood to sit under the running water and lollygag. He then got changed into the outfit he'd decided on yesterday night. His mother had been surprised when he'd asked her to describe the outfit for him. He'd said he was just interested, that's all, but as a mother she knew there was someone he wanted to impress the next day. Isaac put on that outfit with a new kind of detail. He ran his hands over the material multiple times, felt for undone buttons and checked for tags that stuck out, and made sure the clothes were all on properly and not inside out or backwards. He brought a brush through his wet hair several times before giving up and just shaking it out again. Then he went downstairs. He was greeted by his father who was reading the newspaper in the living room who looked at him over the paper.  
"All dressed up this morning?" He questioned.  
"Not really, it's just a t-shirt and jeans." Isaac told him.  
"A button up t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans." His father corrected. Isaac just laughed and his father smiled at him, "Have fun out there today."  
"Thanks dad." He moved himself into the kitchen where his mother had oatmeal on the table. He ate it with a certain rush she was not used to seeing.  
"Woah, I guess someone woke up on the right side of the bed." She sighed happily.  
"Is there really any wrong side of the bed?" He asked with a quirky smile.  
She shook her head and smiled, "I'm just glad you're happy." She was really glad. He seemed happy now but he had a tendency to bounce around. He would be happy one day then down the next. There was no telling with Isaac nowadays.

After being in the car for 15 minutes Isaac started to become nervous again. It started off with the cheek biting then grew into the leg shaking. His leg bounced up and down in a constant pattern of increasing pace. He couldn't help it. He was nervous. Not a scared kind of nervous, no, this was an excited, anticipating type of nervous. It was a type of nervous that someone like Isaac did not especially like. He did not like how he began to over think everything. By everything he meant _everything. _Everything from the way he looked to the way she would look. Then after realizing he'd never know that his mind moved onto what she'd think of him. Would she still like him? Would she even be there? It was silly really but he couldn't help it. He liked her. _A lot._

**_AN: Thank you for reading up to this point! I'd love some reviews so i know what y'all think! ~CaitCait_**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So I realized I messed up the name of the book. I know that the book is ****_An Imperial Affliction. T_****hat was a screw up on my part but thanks for telling me. I love getting your reviews so please review again! ~CaitCait**

His mother helped him down into the therapy room, or the room they used at least, and he could hear people shuffling around. He could not tell if Jocelyn was there or not, for obvious reasons. He listened and turned to the closest noise next to him. He hoped it was human.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "Is Jocelyn here?"  
"Why yes she is." Spoke a very familiar voice filled with sass.  
"Hi." He said awkwardly. He wasn't expecting her to be the one he had asked.  
"Hello Isaac. Lovely weather we're having this weekend." She was teasing him now.  
"Funny." He sarcastically laughed.  
"Haha." He eyebrows raised instinctively.  
"And uh- Felix is here too." His shy voice could be heard from beside her.  
"Hey Felix." Isaac greeted him.  
"Hi." He trailed off. Felix was quiet and preferred to stay hidden but Jocelyn would never allow that.  
"Felix would also like to make friends so you should also consider him." She stated.  
Isaac smiled, "He has been considered."  
Felix was stammering behind her, "You can't just tell people that!" He sounded embarrassed.  
"Why not?"  
"Isaac isn't going to like me now."  
"Isaac likes you just fine." Isaac referred to himself. He did like Felix. Sure the guy had some issues, but didn't they all?  
"Thanks." He told him in response. It seemed like an ordinary thing to tell someone they seemed ok but to Felix it was much more. He truly wanted to believe that Isaac like him at least.  
"Hello!" It was Lindsey's cheerful voice that game ringing through the room. Everyone began to take their seats so Jocelyn and Felix helped him into a seat beside them.  
"So today we have a lot planned for you guys." She continued. "We'll be playing games to get to know each other more. After all the first steps to friendship are through learning more about each other." _Seriously, _Isaac thought to himself, _we're not in public school anymore.  
_"The first thing we are going to play is a game called Marooned." Lindsey told them all. She was greeted with moan from across the room but continued anyway. Isaac did have to give her points for trying. "This is a game where everyone must picture themselves on a dessert Island. You can bring two people, and three other items of your choice. I will give you all two minutes before we share."  
"This is stupid." Isaac whispered.  
"Very stupid." Jocelyn agreed. The rest of the group stayed quiet. Isaac couldn't tell if they were all thinking or just sitting there quietly like him.  
"I have a question." Said a voice he did not recognize.  
"Yes, Mike, that is allowed." Lindsey answered and he nodded. He nodded and the group lapsed into silence once again.  
"Ok time is up, ready to share?" Lindsey told us. "Mike why don't you go first."  
He cleared his throat, "I would go to the island and bring Justin Beiber and Ted Bundy. Items I guess a shot gun and two bullets."  
"Oh." Lindsey was shocked. "May I ask why?"  
"So that if we were all going to die on the island I wouldn't be taking anyone that is important to society,"  
_This was not off to a good start.  
_"Uh-" Mary spoke next, "I would bring two people I don't know, Monopoly, food, and a raft."  
"Why?" Lindsey asked. "So that they'd be forced to get to know me."  
"Ok. Felix you are next."  
"Hi." He said awkwardly, "I'm not really sure but I think I'd bring Joci," She smiled and touched his arm gently, "And a cat." Isaac smiled at that answer, "We'd have cake, a first aid kit and a speed boat. Why? Well because it'd be fun."  
Lindsey laughed at his answer. It sure was better than the first one.  
"Oh! I'm next." Jocelyn announced before going into her well thought out plan, "I would bring Felix, it would not be nice after he brought me to his cake and cat party," Felix chuckled a little, "And I would also bring Amelia Earhart because she's a badass. Items I would bring are a water plane, good music, and sketchpad with a pen; ya'know so Amelia could fly us all home while listening to great music and if I was to meet Amelia fricken Earhart I would totally need to get her autograph."  
Lindsey clapped and said, "That could possibly be the best answer I've ever received in this game."  
"Why thank you." Jocelyn replied slyly.  
"Isaac you're last but not least."  
"I would bring a girl named Hazel and a boy named Gus." He swallowed, "Along with a new pair of eyes, video games and the cure to cancer." The room quieted down. Sure it may have been a bit of a downer but it was all true.  
"Isaac you didn't bring anything to get off the island with." Lindsey pointed out.  
"That's because if I was on that island I'd never want to leave."

Afterwards Lindsey prompted many other group bonding games but nobody seemed interested. Instead she just said we could watch a movie. This of course launched the group into an argument over what movie.  
"We should watch a romance movie!" Mary said.  
"Ew no way." Mark replied.  
"Well how about we stay open to others' ideas?" Lindsey tried.  
"I have a good movie." Jocelyn said, "I think we should watch _Ferris Bueller's Day Off. _It kinda has romance, its funny, and there is a random musical number."  
"Sure I guess so." Mary caved.  
"Alright that's what we're watching then, is that ok?" Lindsey asked the group.  
"Yup." Mark and Felix responded.  
"Why not?" Isaac shrugged he did not really care what they watched.

So that's how they ended up watching _Ferris Bueller's Day Off _in a therapy room on a projector. Isaac was ok to watch movies. He could still hear all the jokes and laugh along with the others. Jocelyn would keep hitting his shoulder and telling him things like, "This is the part where they call the principle." She would then laugh loudly. Isaac knew she would've had to have watched this movie at least six times because she's memorized at least half of the lines. She leaned over and whispered in his ear as Ferris said it, "Pardon my French, but Cameron is so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." She giggled and looked extremely proud of herself. Isaac thought she was adorable. She even sang _Twist And Shout _along with the movie when it came on. Isaac was pretty sure that he enjoyed her next to him more than the actual movie. That was fine with him.

Once the movie was over the group started to disband. Once the three of them were sitting outside of the building Felix's mother showed up first.  
"See ya!" Jocelyn hugged him before he left.  
"Bye Isaac." He waved. Isaac waved back in the general direction.  
"So Jocelyn," Isaac prompted. He was not going to lose his chance. "I was just wondering if-uh- if I could get your phone number?"  
She smiled, "My phone number. No way Isaac, you must earn that privilege."  
"How?" He was disappointed.  
"I have something for you." She smiled and fished around her backpack until she pulled out a CD in a blue plastic case. "This." She pushed it into Isaac's hands.  
"What is it?" He asked stupidly.  
"This is a mix CD." She laughed. "Remember when I told you I'd educate you on good music?"  
"Oh." He chuckled. He could not believe she'd been serious.  
"So here's the rules: You must listen to ever song. No skipping! Then after the last song you will get my number. Then you must call me right away. Warning I will ask you about the songs so I'll know if you skipped through them." She poked his chest and looked pleased with herself.  
"How many songs are there?"  
"21." She told him, "My favourite number."  
"Why's it your favourite number?"  
"Because it's divisible by seven and three, and six and three point five." She paused then laughed, "I'm joking. I don't know why I just always liked it."  
Isaac's mother showed up a minute later. Jocelyn wished him good luck with her day and went on her way. Isaac gripped the CD tightly. This was the only way of contacting her again that he had.

That night Isaac put on headphones and turned on the CD. He was pleasantly surprised by what he heard. He heard a voice recording of Jocelyn that said, "This is the song you heard at my house. It's _Demons_ by _Imagine Dragons_ by the way." The song then started to play and he did recognize it. It was a nice song but he would have preferred to have her singing it. The next song came on without an introduction and he was disappointed. The lyrics went like, "Least as I'm not as sad as I used to be" and Isaac thought it was ironically appropriate. He closed his eyes and continued to listen. He liked the way the song jumped around. It felt like it was trying to be happy although it would always have that little bit of sadness left behind. Kind of like him. The next song had a techno beat to it but the vocals were like a rap but not quite there. They were odd lyrics but somehow he felt that if he listened to them more he might get it. He could only pick out certain lines like, "I'm double sided" and "I kinda like it when I make you cry." Isaac did not know how he felt about that one. The next one Isaac was greeted with her voice again.  
"So hi. This one is the one that makes me feel fierce." She paused, "Though I'm not really like this." She quickly added as the song started to play, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea."  
A female sang the song and he recognized it at, "This is how to be a heart breaker." Probably from the radio. He laughed aloud when he pictured Jocelyn dancing alone with this playing. He laughed even harder when he pictured her using the rules in this video. The song ended and Jocelyn talked again.  
"Love songs for a bit. Don't judge me!" He grinned stupidly as the next song came on. The first line was "Gimmie love." Isaac could tell that the male singing was not American from his accent. It was a slow love song that he could probably fall asleep to. Three songs later there was another that caught Isaac's attention. It started off with a slow hum but progressed into something faster yet still soft. He liked it. He could relate and maybe that was what Jocelyn wanted him to do. He found the lines, "Nobody's gonna feel your pain, when all is done and its time for you to walk away, when you have today you should say all that you have to say" explaining many of the situations he'd been in before. Next thing that played was the opposite. It was cheesiest song Isaac had ever heard. Every line seemed to be making metaphors to candy and other sweets. He could see why Jocelyn would like that one. He lay there for almost another 45 minutes before Jocelyn's voice came on again.  
"So hi, it's me again." She spoke, "You've successfully listened to 20 songs. Unless you skipped." She feigned a strict voice, "Anyways I saved my favourite for last. So here it goes." He listened to the song, which started out with some techno like sounds then kept a steady beat. He listened and tried to catch as many lines as possible.  
"There's a hole in my soul, I can't fill it  
There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it  
You have always worn your flaws upon your  
And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground  
Dig them up; let's finish what we've started  
Dig them up, so nothing's left unturned"  
He found himself humming along with the chorus the second time it came along. He did really like this song. He liked the way it sounded but he liked what it said even more. "Look at the wonderful mess that we've made, we pick ourselves undone." The song faded out and his headphones were silent. He waited impatiently before he heard the crinkle of static then Jocelyn's voice once again.  
"I guess you've earned this." Her voice went up then down as she told him the number. He listened then when there was no more noise he had missed it completely. He'd been too busy being excited to get her number so he had missed it. He fumbled with the CD player as he skipped through every song to get to the end again. This time when he got the number he told his phone the number through SIRI. He was about to call her when he realized the time. His phone told him it was 1:00 am. He decided to call her in the morning. She probably wouldn't be awake. If only he'd known she was not that into sleeping early but he did not know she/d be awake. He too fell asleep while thinking of the music he'd just heard. The songs blurred together in his sleep yet he found comfort in them.

**AN: Sorry for this shorter chapter. (I'm in the middle of exams) Ps. If you know the songs you rock! ~CaitCait**


	5. Chapter 4

Isaac woke up with plenty of sleep the next day. Even before breakfast he called Jocelyn. One ring. He smiled. Two rings. He started to get nervous. Maybe he had called too early? Three rings. She picked up.  
"Hey?" She asked. Curiosity filled her voice for she did not know the number.  
"Hello." Isaac wasn't sure what else to say.  
She was quiet for a minute before she recognized his voice, "Oh, Isaac! Guess you finished the CD then."  
"Yeah." He said simply.  
"So what'd you think?"  
"It was interesting."  
She sighed, "Did you even listen to the whole thing?"  
"Of course I did." He gasped playfully, "I'm kind of offended that you think I wouldn't."  
"Ok. I'm sorry." She laughed. "What was your favourite?"  
"Would it be lame to say the one you said was your favourite?"  
"Kind of." She added, "But I'll take it."  
"What song is it?"  
"Oh. It's _Flaws _by _Bastille_." She didn't need anytime to think about it.  
"Nice." Isaac said as he mentally noted the song.  
"So…." She drew out the "o", "What now?"  
He paused then shyly said, "I don't know."  
"Isn't this the part where you make a move?" She teased even though she was serious about him asking her out.  
"You want me to ask you out?"  
"Now you're getting it." He could hear her lightly giggle through the phone.  
"So, uh- Jocelyn would you like to go out with me sometime?"  
"No." He was shocked but then she added, "I'm kidding, of course I would!"  
"I was worried for a second there." He admitted.  
"So where should we go?" She prompted. He couldn't see it but behind the phone she was beaming.  
"Where exactly could a guy like me take you?"  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"It doesn't really matter where we go. We could just chill at my house and watch some movies or whatever-" She stopped herself, "I'm sorry. Movies. That was dumb. I mean your eyes-"  
"Or there lack of." He interrupted.  
"Yeah." Jocelyn sounded awkward.  
"Movies are still fine. I mean I can hear fine so as long as the movie has good dialogue I like it." He explained. "So I could do that."  
"With me." She added with a cheeky smile.  
"Obviously." He would have rolled his eyes, "What's the fun in watching movies alone?"  
"Hey watch it!" She pointed out, "I watch movies alone!"  
"Why so?"  
"Cause they're a supreme art form."  
"What?"  
"Movies combine acting skills, writing, screenplay, camera shots and musical choreography."  
He's never seen someone read into movies that much, "I just think some movies are fun to watch." He shrugged.  
"The best movies are the ones with smart dialogue anyways. Now everyone is replacing the good old stuff with bigger explosions and more violent fight scenes. It's so dumb though because who wants to watch a movie with no plot line. It's just like mindless entertainment then, you know what I'm saying?"  
"Sure." He had liked to watch the type of movies she was talking about before he lost his eyes. After that he couldn't see any of the action scenes or explosions so there was no point. He could understand what she was saying. If he couldn't see the movie there was really nothing to it.  
"So what would we watch?"  
"I have a few things planned?" Jocelyn smirked. "Just get your ass over here by 1:00."  
"Alright."  
"Bye."  
"See you then." It went silent. "Don't you hang up now?"  
"You didn't hang up either." She pointed out.  
"Ok. Hang up this time."  
"Ok. Bye.  
The phone did not hang up.  
"You did it again!" Isaac laughed.  
"More like what I didn't do." She laughed too, "I'm actually hanging up this time."  
She did hang up. The phone went dead and into the empty lie Isaac found himself saying, "Ok bye."

Isaac threw on the usual: A t-shirt and jeans. He trusted that the outfit was decent but he honestly had no way of telling. He raced downstairs (At the fastest pace a blind boy could) and grabbed an apple of the kitchen counter. He took a bite as his mother walked into the kitchen.  
"You were up late last night, huh?"  
"Yes." He replied as he popped some bread in the toaster.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Just listening to music."  
After a minute the toast popped and he grabbed a knife and the butter. He quickly buttered the toast. Isaac was finished it quickly but with the last bite in his mouth he asked, "What time is it?"  
"12:45." His mother told him, "Why?"  
"Could you drive me to a friend's house?"  
"Sure honey." She smiled. "It's great that you're getting out more now. Didn't I tell you the group sessions would help?"  
"Yeah yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. He should really get it cut soon.  
She smiled at him. Things were starting to look up for Isaac. Here he had a date, at least he believed it was a date, with a girl he really liked, and she seemed somewhat interested in him too.

They drove up to her house where Jocelyn was waiting on the porch. Isaac got out of the car and she bounded over to him. She took his arm and helped him up the front steps and into the house.  
"Be safe!" His mother shouted at him.  
"Yeah." He replied back before shutting the door.  
"Ok." Jocelyn had helped him up to her room where they were sitting on the bean bags again, "I was thinking we could watch _The Breakfast Club _cause it's one of my favourites and it has really good dialogue."  
"Sure." He shrugged. He honestly did not care what they watched. He was just happy to be there. Plus the movie was only to break the tension. She turned it on and explained the plot through the previews.  
"It's starting." She told him. She hummed along to the opening theme. Isaac stayed quiet and listened to the movie. He did like the dialogue. The movies Jocelyn seemed to like were a lot more interesting than the ones he liked to watch. He had a whole new perspective on movies since he couldn't actually see the screen anymore.

Halfway through the movie he heard her chair shift. He could feel her moving closer to him. He swallowed hard and did something very unusual of himself. He moved his hand closer to her. She felt it and stiffened up a bit at first. She'd never had a boyfriend before but she had seen enough movies and read enough books to know that this was a sign. She lightly traced her fingers along the bag so that they were almost touching him. Isaac could feel them close but he didn't move. He was waiting for her to make the decision. In no time she gently laid her hand over his. He felt a shiver like tingle run up his spine on contact. It was a good type of shiver. He wondered if she'd felt it too. He maneuvered her hand around a little so that their fingers intertwined and his hand was on top of her. She smiled to herself because even though he tried to hide it she could see the curve of his mouth form a blushing smile as well.

**AN: So I'm on summer now so I'll try and consistently update weekly.**


	6. Chapter 5

The movie ended and they were left sitting in the quiet dark room. Jocelyn's hand was still placed over top of Isaac's. She looked at him and asked in a low voice;  
"Isaac can I admit something to you?"  
"Yeah, anything." He whispered back.  
"Ok." She sucked in a breath before saying, "I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"I have to go back to school after the summer is over."  
"School scares you?" He was surprised. She seemed outgoing and friendly. She was a nice girl and he had always thought she would be quite popular at school.  
"Yes." She paused, "A lot actually."  
"You'll be ok." He found himself squeezing her hand reassuringly. He wasn't sure why school scared her so much but he could tell it was a real fear by the way her voice shook and her body went tense.  
"You're telling me exactly what you think I need to hear. You're just like everyone else." She pulled her hand away. Isaac was confused and hurt. He did not mean to say anything wrong. That was the last thing he wanted to do.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered in a final attempt to fix things.  
"It's ok." She sighed, "I'm just sick of everyone constantly telling me what they're supposed to. I'd much rather them say that it will probably suck but I have to do it. I want people to tell me how it is. I want them to say, 'you will hate it but there's nothing else you can do.'"  
He was silent for a second, "Fine. It will suck and you'll hate it but you have to do it."  
"Thanks." She said even though it didn't make her feel any better.  
"What is it about school that you hate so much anyways?"  
"School is the reason I'm so screwed up!" He didn't push her into an explanation but she told him anyways, "School was the reason I thought I wasn't worth it. School was the reason I thought I needed to be someone else. School was the reason I thought I wasn't pretty. School was the reason I stopped eating. School was the reason I quit play. School was the reason my grades dropped. School was the reason I spent my summer in the hospital. School is the reason I still have scars on my wrists."  
The room lapsed into silence. He could hear her get up and start pacing around the room. "I'm an idiot. I'm so damn worthless. Why do I even try?" She spat the words with such self-hate it almost scared Isaac. He was stunned into a silence where even if he did know what to say his voice didn't seem to work. He heard her suddenly rush out of the room and slam the door behind her.  
It was silent again.

Isaac wasn't sure how long she was gone for. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It was hard for him to tell but when she came back she was quiet. The door opened with a small creak and her feet shuffled across the floor. Isaac felt her sit back down next to him. The room was still dark when she sucked in a breath.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"It's ok." He whispered back.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure."  
She stayed silent.  
He stayed silent too.  
"Isaac?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think I'm stupid now?"  
"No."  
"You can leave if you want."  
"I don't want to leave."  
"Ok."  
Even without any talking Jocelyn felt safe. She didn't know what it was about Isaac but he didn't make her feel small or useless nor did he make her feel out of place or too overbearing. She felt like she was supposed to be here. It was like she was meant to be sitting her right now. It was a weird feeling but not a bad one. "Isaac?" She asked again.  
"Yeah?" He responded.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"Yes I do."  
She turned to face him and with a small giggle she said, "But you can't see me."  
"I don't need to see you to know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." A small smile formed on Jocelyn's face and her eyes threatened to let loose tears. She wasn't upset. _This must be what it feels like to be so happy you wanted to cry, _she thought to herself, _that's never happened to me before. _She then leaned her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat speed up at her contact. Isaac then wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body heat and the material of her shirt against his skin. She had a small frame. She was so small it was almost worrisome. He'd never noticed that before. She closed her eyes and let the few tears roll down her cheek.

They stayed like that for another hour. It didn't feel like a waste of time. Being anywhere but here would be a waste of time. "I could kiss you right now." Isaac said under his breath.  
"Then do it." She shifted upwards so that her face was lined up with his. Isaac took his hands off of her back and ran them up her arms until he found her neck. Then he carefully placed his hands on either side of her face. He could feel her soft skin pulled tightly over her cheekbones that seemed to jump out of her face. Her cheeks reddened and heat coursed through her body. She leaned in slowly and tentatively until her forehead was pressed to his. Their lips then connected. It was a slow soft kiss. It was nothing too much. It was nothing too little. It was perfect.

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter. I was volunteering a lot this week. Love seeing the reviews. Hope you liked it. ~CaitCait**


	7. Chapter 6

Isaac didn't see Jocelyn for three days after that. Everyday that went by without her his chest ached more and more. Maybe it was stupid but he was too afraid to call her. Was he supposed to ask her out on a date? Would she even say yes? He wasn't sure. There was even a part of his mind that thought maybe she regretted kissing him then. _That's enough_, he told himself, _I will call her. _

It was during breakfast that her phone rang. She grabbed it and bolted upstairs.  
"Jocelyn you haven't finished your food!" Her mother yelled after her but she was gone.  
"Hello?" Jocelyn answered the phone excitedly.  
"You've won a free cruise to the Bahamas! To claim your prize, answer the follow questions." An automated voice said.  
She hung up the phone angrily, "Dammit." She threw her phone across the room onto the bed. "You're a dumbass." She said to herself. The phone rang again. This time she took a deep breath and told herself not to get too excited. Despite this there was a flash of excitement when she answered the phone.  
"Hi, uh-it's Isaac." He had lost his initial confidence.  
"Hi!" She grinned.  
"So whats up?" He said lamely.  
"I have to go to support group today." She sighed, "Are you going?"  
"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say. He just enjoyed hearing her voice even if the phone distorted it a little.  
"So..." She prompted.  
"Um- How's it going?"  
"It's going."  
He laughed awkwardly, "That's good to hear."  
"And yourself?"  
"It's been fine. It was boring without you."  
"Same." Both of them were batting around the bush about their kiss. Neither one wanted to bring it up but they both wanted the other to. "So I will see you at group right?"  
"Yeah."  
An awkward silence ensued.  
"So see you there."  
"Yeah."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Isaac showed up outside the ten minutes early. He told his mother to leave and she did. He stood around awkwardly for most of time. That was until Jocelyn showed up.  
"Hi." She walked up to him. She was wearing a dress. Even though she knew he couldn't see it made her feel more confident. "This group's a drag isn't it?'  
"Very much so." He replied.  
"I have an idea." She said cheekily.  
"What is it?"  
"We could ditch support group today." She smiled shyly.  
"And do what?" He liked the idea but was still hesitant.  
"Well, there is a park behind the retched building. We could go hang out there?"  
He thought about it, "Let's do it!"  
"Yes!" She jumped up. Then she grabbed his hand and gently guided him down to the park.

They walked around idly chatting about the weather, music, the upcoming school year, and other useless things. Their kiss flitted between them constantly. When Isaac finally built up the courage he said, "So-uh- about last time…"  
"What about it?" She stood and faced him. She was looking down at her feet.  
"You know- we-uh-" He started.  
"Kissed!" She couldn't hold it in. Isaac gasped and Jocelyn turned red.  
"Yeah we kissed." He whispered.  
"Wanna do it again?" Jocelyn bit her lip.  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah."  
With that Isaac found her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She stood on her tipy toes and wrapped her arms around him. Their lips met with a much more fierce intent than last time. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes as the kiss drew longer. She had forgotten that she was in a public park. She had forgotten that she was probably being looked at. She had forgotten everything because all that mattered was that she was kissing Isaac. They pulled away for a second and he whispered, "Is this too much for the public?"  
"Could they really get mad at me for kissing my blind boyfriend?" She replied playfully.  
"I'm your boyfriend?" Isaac was surprised.  
"If you want to be."  
"I do." He had his nose pressed gently to hers now as he spoke, "I would like that a lot." Jocelyn kissed him again. This time it was a light lingering kiss. She didn't know what would happen next and she did not seem to care. All of her worries and insecurities seemed to melt away when she was with him. She wanted to say she thought she loved him but it was too soon…

**AN: Thank you so so much for reading. Leave any suggestions and I'll try and put them into the story :) ~CaitCait**


	8. Chapter 7

They spent the rest of their time hand in hand as they strolled through the park. Occasionally Jocelyn would idly stare up at Isaac. She did not have to fear him catching her gaze, at least that was what she though, little did she know but Isaac could feel her eyes on him each and every time. He smiled playfully down at her as if to "I know you're looking at me but I don't mind." She'd blush even though it was hardly necessary. The butterflies in her stomach suggested otherwise.  
"It's almost time for support group to end." Jocelyn told him.  
"So?" Isaac pulled her into a side hug. She lost her balance for barely a second and fell into him before regaining her footing.  
"So shouldn't we get back?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Isaac." She dragged out his name, "I'm Felix's ride. You know he'd be upset if I wasn't there."  
"And you did already make him go to support group alone." Isaac agreed.  
"Exactly." She paused then promptly added, "Not that I wouldn't love to spend more time with you."  
"I'm glad." He laughed under his breath.  
"You could come if you want." She offered.  
"Where're you going?"  
"We are going to the mall." She explained, "School shopping."  
"School shopping?" He mocked sarcastically.  
She sighed, "Fine. It's mostly an excuse but I will be buying some school stuff."  
"Fair enough."  
"So do you wanna come with?"  
"Hmm."  
"It's ok to say no." She added politely.  
"No. I want to come."  
She just grinned and squeezed his hand tightly.

Once they were back into the parking lot Felix came rushing outside. He looked confused and nervous at first then a look of relief filled his face once he spotted Jocelyn. He waved and rushed over to her.  
"Hey." She smiled. "How was it?"  
"Clearly not as good of a time as you guys had." He judged from their smiles and their hands still firmly clasped together. Jocelyn laughed and Isaac's face broke into a grin. "So are you guys…." He asked, "A thing?"  
There was an awkward silence. Jocelyn looked up at Isaac and he nodded.  
"Yes." She said confidently.  
"I knew it!" Felix jumped up.  
"What?" Both Isaac and Jocelyn asked.  
"It was painfully obvious."  
"Really?" Isaac asked.  
"Yup." He started towards the car, "Now are we going shopping or what?" Jocelyn laughed and pulled Isaac along behind her. He knew this shopping trip would be nothing less than memorable.

**AN: Hello lovelies. I'm so thankful for all my reader. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I a can explain: I have been packing for my annual trip to the cottage. I will be there for a very long time and there is no wifi or electricity so I most likely won't be posting anything, (I will try if I get into town), but I will be writing still. Thanks again~ CaitCait**


End file.
